


Winter is Here

by Arya_Jon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Jon/pseuds/Arya_Jon
Summary: Starts of near the middle of season 6. Before Sansa escapes with Reek. When sent to deliver the gift to a sailor, Arya overhears about Sansa's imprisonment in Winterfell. Arya decides to go to Winterfell, free Sansa, and come back to once again become faceless. But her plans perfect plans have been interrupted by the one and only Ramsay Bolton.Winter is here and the dead come with it. Back in the wall Jon Snow has become Lord Commander. He knows what is to come, even with the army of wildlings and the men of the nights watch, he knows they are now match against the dead army. The north must unite.Daenerys has arrived to dragon stone and is ready to conquer the seven kingdoms, including the north.*This story was originally known as Bolton of Winterfell. I accidentally deleted it and have now decided to revise it.*





	1. Chapter 1

ARYA

“A girl has been asked to deliver the gift,” Jaqen H’ghar said in the same monotone he mostly always used, “can a girl deliver it without failure?”

“Yes,” Arya said.

Jaqen pulled a vial of poison out of one of his pockets and handed it to Arya. She looked down at it trying to guess which of the many of the waif’s poisons it was.

“Remember who you are.”

“No one.”

Jaqen smirked, satisfied with her reply.

“Valar Morghulis.”

“Valar Dohaeris.”

Arya silently turned and walked out of the House of Black and White dressed in a waitress’ clothes. She did not need a face to deliver this gift, for she did not need to become acquainted with the dead man. She made her way to the port of Braavos unnoticed. She searched for the Captain and found him at one of the many tavern houses. 

She went to the kitchen and grabbed one of the pitchers of wine. Two drops of the poison would be enough to kill a full grown healthy man in minutes.She made her way toward the Westerosi Captain. 

“More wine Captain?” Arya said sweetly.

“Yes my dear,” turning his gaze back to the whore sitting on his lap.

“Tell me something new about Westeros,” the big breasted whore giggled making her boobs bounce.

Arya slowly bent down, so she could stay longer to hear their conversation. She also took that time to drop two drops of poison while nobody was looking.

“The Stark whore has once again been married,” the Captain replied taking one of the whores heavy breasts into his hand.

The whore made a moaning noise as the Captain’s other hand made its way between her legs. 

“To whom my Captain?”

“To the infamous Ramsay Bolton.”

Arya’s thoughts began to swim in her head. She knew who Ramsay was and since their youth, he had notorious for attacking the other children. Bolton? It can’t be unless he has been legitimized. How did Sansa find herself with that bastard?

“Your wine my Captain,” Arya said as she extended the cup toward the Captain.

He received it graciously and took the whole thing in one gulp. The whore pushed herself onto the Captain’s lap straddling him.

“Whose Ramsay Bolton?”

“Roose Bolton’s deadly bastard son. The Gods will shock us all if the Stark bitch lives a year with that man. He will keep her alive long enough to get her pregnant with a son and then kill her off. Maybe kill her with a hunt,” the Captain growled biting the whore’s neck.

Arya moved to the person next to them so she would be able to hear the conversation. What the fuck was a hunt? Arya stopped to think. No, it can’t be. He could never kill her like that! Arya never had a close relationship with Sansa like she had with Jon, but never the less she loved her sister. 

Arya felt the same as the day she saw her brother die. Helpless and weak. She couldn’t let another one of her siblings die. Sansa was the last of the true Stark children who could take the throne. The whereabouts of Rickon and Bran were unknown, probably dead if she had to be honest with herself. No one would accept would accept Jon as King of the North, because of his stupid bastard title. Arya couldn’t take the North, she was no one, no longer Arya Stark of Winterfell. Are you truly no one? She thought... yes.

She heard the whore scream and turned around to see the dead man coughing up blood all over the whore. Her white skinned face now stained with blood just like her gown. She jumped off the Captain but bumped into everything for some of the blood had gotten to her eyes. She yelled out in pain while the Captain coughed one last time before falling down. Dead. 

“Valar Morghulis,” Arya whispered before disappearing out of the tavern.

She made her way down the same route she mad come from. Her thoughts swarmed the whole way between thinking of Sansa and the fate of the Starks. Upon arriving, she went to the gardens and sat at one of the black benches. She was so lost in thought trying to figure out what to do with the new information.

She was so lost in thought she didn’t hear Jaqen approaching her from behind until he spoke up.

“A girl should be more attentive of her surroundings.”

Arya was startled but showed no emotion as she turned to face Jaqen.

“Tell a man what troubles a lovely girl,” he said as he sat down next to her. 

“Nothing Jaqen,” Arya said firmly making it clear she did not want to talk about her thoughts.

“If a girl does not wish to speak her mind the least she can do is tell a man three new things a lovely girl has learned.”

The girl nodded thinking about what information to tell Jaqen about her mission. She trusted Jaqen more than she did to most people.

“Roose Bolton’s bastard has taken over Winterfell.”

“Known already by the Many Faced God, but a man will let this one count. One.”

“Arya Stark’s sister has been married off to the bastard.”

“Would have been tragic for Arya Stark to hear. Two.”

Arya Stark thought of what else she would tell Jaqen. 

“That was only two lovely girl,” Jaqen said patiently awaiting to hear the third piece of information.

“Three. A girl is not no one.”

Jaqen looked at Arya his face betraying his emotion, as he stared shocked at her words.

“A girl shouldn’t say these things,” Jaqen said harshly.

“What’s the point Jaqen? You know it. The Waif knows it. Even the kindly man knows it. Everybody knew even before I myself could admit it. I am not no one. Not when Arya Stark continues to be who I am.”

“Yes a man knew,” he admitted to her.

“Then why train me? Why not kill me since day one?”

“A man thought he could eventually get Arya Stark to fade away.”

“You can’t Jaqen,” she said her voice cracking, “not when the fate of my family rests on my shoulders.”

“A man must ask for Arya Stark’s forgiveness.”

“A man does not need my forgiveness. I don’t regret any of this. But what now? Are you going to kill me.”

Please don’t say yes. I could never fight you to the death.

Jaqen chuckled, “a girl will not be punished for a man’s foolishness.”

“Will… will you be punished?”

“There is no such punishment for no one,” Jaqen smiled down at her, “when does Arya leave?”

“Before the crack of dawn tomorrow.”

“A man will say his farewell now for if he does not see the beautiful Arya again.”

Arya awkwardly hugged Jaqen. He was tense at first, but then softly stroked her hair. Arya felt herself getting weaker ever since she heard about Sansa, but at the moment she didn’t care.

“Goodbye Jaqen H’ghar,” she stepped away from him.

“Goodbye Arya Stark,” and with that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

ARYA 

 

After her encounter with Jaqen, Arya had made her way into the House of Black and White to reclaim her belongings. An iron coin which Jaqen had given her back when she had first met him. She took a change of clothes, no small clothes because she found it quite uncomfortable. She collected a few daggers, not counting the ones hidden on her already. She just needed one last thing before she set off. She went to the place she had hidden needle, under a pile of rocks in a sea wall. She retrieved needle and put it on the hilt of her belt, before setting off once again to the port. 

Arya was able to get a passage across the sea after threatening one of the sailor’s manhood and promised not to cut it off if he took her Gulltown. Any women on a ship full of men would easily be taken advantage of but not Arya. She made it clear to them not to mess with her after one of the men tried to get her from behind and ended up with one of his arms being broken in more than one place. It took Arya a little less than a month to travel from Braavos to Gulltown. 

Upon arriving Arya bought a horse with the money she had stolen from the sailors. She traveled over a month before reaching Winterfell. She knew she couldn’t just walk through the walls of Winterfell without being noticed. As she had found out over the month, her face now resembled her Aunt Lyanna’s stark look. She was able to stop word from spreading too quickly by killing of those who grew suspicious of her. She waited for midnight to come for then she will be able to go in almost unnoticed by all.

When midnight came Arya stood up from where she had been waiting. She crept in the shadows her footsteps unheard. Getting through the wall was easy considering the guard was half sober and asleep. She made her way inside the great keep and looked around to where her sister could be. The castle seemed to have changed so much since Arya had last been there, yet everything seemed familiar somehow. 

Arya stopped the first guard, pushing him down to the ground placing her knees on his hands to keep him from moving. She used one hand to pull back his head and the other with her dagger pointed at his throat.

“Sansa. Where is she?”

She dug the dagger deeper into his skin to make a point.

“In in her chambers,” the guard stammered.

The guard already had a bruised cheek which seemed to have been injured not too long ago. 

“Where?” Arya barked.

“Second floor, the door at the end of the hall.”

Arya stood up from the man and let him get up. He trembled once he had stood and looked at her confused.

“Go,” she said in a calm voice.

The guard slowly made walked to the end of the hall, turning back every few paces to look back questionably at Arya. Before the man turned the hall Arya grabbed her dagger and threw it at him. It hit him straight through his skull and out his left eye. He fell dead to the floor and Arya walked up to him. She yanked her dagger out and wiped the thick blood on the man’s breeches, as she had done many times in the past. 

She didn’t have time to hide the guard’s body, so she ran to where the man had told her Sansa was. Outside the door seemed to be a dried and abused Theon Greyjoy. He looked up at her startled to see her.

“Lady Arya,” he mumbled scaredly, “you mustn’t be here.”

“Move Theon.”

“Reek.”

She gave him a puzzled look. 

“My... my name is Reek,” he informed her.

“I don’t give two shits on what your name is. I’m telling you to move.”

“Please Lady Arya. Please turn around,” he begged her, “please, plea-”

She threw a dagger, that skimmed the side of Theon’s head and purposefully missed. Arya had no intentions in killing him. It seemed as though the Boltons had been doing him well. He was almost raw to the bone and had scars all over him and a few fresh bruises. She moved closer to the door Reek had been guarding. He had moved out of her way.

“Open the door,” she commanded him.

Reek got out a key from God knows where and unlocked the door. He pushed open the door and Arya stepped in. She found Sansa curled up on the edge of the bed her dress torn. Her hair was all over the place and she was weeping. 

“Sansa?” Arya said.

Sansa looked up from where she was curled up. 

“Arya?”

Arya ran to her sister and hugged her. Sansa wept even harder and hugged back tightly. Arya felt a lump in her throat begin to grow. The Captain had been right. What has he done to her? 

Arya pulled back and looked at Sansa, “we have to go. Now.”

Arya grabbed a cloak that had been on the floor and threw it at Sansa. 

“Arya we won’t be able to escape,” Sansa said. 

“Let's go, Sansa,” Arya said not in the mood for explaining. 

Sansa put on the coat and exited the chamber with Arya. Arya walked past Theon, but Sansa stopped.

“Theon you must come with us,” Sansa said.

“You want him to come with us?” Arya said fiercely. 

“Arya you don’t understa-”

Before Sansa could finish they heard people running up the stairs. Arya looked around for an escape route and found one. Sansa grabbed Theon’s arm and ran after Arya. They heard dogs growling far behind them as they tried to run faster. They were at the edge of the wall of the castle, near the east gate. 

“Jump. It won’t hurt its snow. Run for the trees, my horse is tied up around the edge of the forest. Whatever you do don’t stop,” Arya informed.

“What about you?” Sansa asked panicked.

The guards and dogs were getting closer by the second. 

“I’ll jump right after just jump!”

Theon jumped along with Sansa and they began to run once they had landed. Before Arya could jump a heavy arm grabbed her. She grabbed another dagger which she had up her thigh and stabbed the man in the chest and twisted the blade. The man let go and she fell, still on the wall, with a thud. Arya stood up and grabbed needle and tried to fight off the growing number of men encircling her. She managed to kill and injure twenty men or so before she felt somebody hit her hard in the head. Knocking her unconscious. 

 

SANSA

The impact of the fall wasn't as bad as she had imagined. Sansa had sunk in deep into the snow and Theon pulled her out as soon as he was able to get out himself. They ran as fast as they could. 

They got to the edge of the forest and looked around.

“The horse?” Sansa asked, “where is the horse?”

They found it a few feet away but deeper in the forest, hidden. Theon began to help Sansa on the horse.

“No Theon wait,” she said as she ran out to see how far behind Arya was, “Theon she isn't here! Where is she?”

Sansa began to panic. Theon looked around once before grabbing Sansa hand and beginning to lead her back to the horse. Sansa began to fight him, but he tightened his grip.

“No, we can't leave,” Sansa yelled.

“L-lady Sansa, we can not stay.”

“That is my sister we are leaving! She is the only family I have left.”

“He will,” his eyes grew, “he will kill. He will do horrible things. He only needs one lady stark. Going back will mean…” he looked away and shakily whispered, “death.”

“He can kill me,” Sansa cried, “Arya she... she is too young.”

“No. No. No,” Theon shook his head, “you are his lady already. Little sister will be killed.”

Tears fell from Sansa eyes as she looked back at Winterfell. She saw the gates began to open. They were coming. Theon helped Sansa onto the horse and they rode off.

She looked back one last time, I will come save you, she promised.

 

ARYA

 

Arya tried to look around but couldn’t see. She had a pounding headache and she reached up to touch her said. She couldn’t move her hand more than two inches before she felt the chains digging into her wrist. She tried to move her legs, but they too were chained. She thrashed in what seemed to be a chair but wasn’t able to move much. 

She heard the door to the room open and in entered a person. The heard them pacing in front of her. She tried to say something, but realized her mouth had been gagged. Arya was shaken a little out of fear but showed no emotion. She stood still in the chair, not moving a single bit. The person stopped pacing and she heard a husky man voice chuckle. He, more likely, began to walk toward her. His large rough hand pulled her chin up and the other pulled the blindfold off. 

It didn’t take long for her eyes to get adjusted to the light. A man around his early twenties stood in front of her. He had blue eyes and dark ruffled brunette hair. His face from what Arya could see, was quite handsome. But what stood out to Arya the most was his smirk, a wide wicked smirk that could scare even a grown man in his sleep. A malicious smirk. A killer’s smirk.

“Well,” he spoke, “look who we have here.”


	3. Chapter 3

ARYA

 

“Well,” he spoke, “look at who we have here.”

The sound of his voice made a shiver run down her spine. He stood up and walked toward a table with wine and poured himself a cup of wine. Arya looked around the room. It seemed to be his chamber. The room was dimly lit by a few candles and Arya could make out the red velvet bed not to far from where she was. Arya tried to speak once again, but couldn’t for Ramsay had only removed the blindfold and the gag. 

“Are you trying to say something Lady Arya?” the man teased.

Arya glared at him.

“Oh I almost forgot about that,” he set his cup down and walked toward her, “scream all you want. It will be my new favorite sound.”

He yanked the gag out of her mouth and she spit out the blood that had collected on her mouth from her biting her tongue.

“Who the fuck are you?” she said.

He slapped her. Hard. She knew her lip was broken and felt the blood already dripping. Arya did not cry out in pain, she did not want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. 

“Now that is no way for a lady to speak,” he frowned down at her, “and you know exactly who I am.”

Her cheek began to sting rapidly. She knew exactly who he was. The low life of a scumbag, Ramsay Bolton. She turned her head and glared him in the eyes.

“Go to hell,” she yelled.

He slapped her again and this time even harder. More blood. Yet Arya did not yell out in pain.

“Did Catelyn Stark not teach her bitch manners?”

“Your mother obviously didn’t,” she snapped back, “you low life son of a bitc-”

He yanked her hair this time, lifting her head up to meet his face. 

“You’re a feisty one aren’t?” he smirked, “don’t worry in a few weeks I will have you acting like the proper lady you are meant to be.”

“There is nothing you can do to change me.”

“Oh but I will and you will also learn to obey me.”

“And what if I don’t. What are you going to do? Kill me?” she laughed wickedly, blood in her mouth, “you might as well do it now. I will never change for your bastard ass.”

Arya felt Ramsay’s cold lips on hers kissing her harshly. It hurt a little, because of the broken lip he had given her a few moments ago, but it felt good at the same time. Arya wanted to touch him but her hands were still restrained. She began to give into the kiss and began kissing him back with the same amount of ferocity. No, she thought, I can’t do this. She bit down on his bottom lip hard and drew blood. He pulled back slightly shocked at what she had just done. Ramsay licked not only his blood, but her blood too off his lips. It was somewhat seductive, Arya had to admit. 

He grinned down at her, “so, so feisty”

He chuckled and went back to his cup he had left behind and drank from it while staring at her. Only then did she realize how thirsty she was. She did not show any sign of thirst, but Ramsay knew.

“You must be thirsty.”

Arya said nothing as he drank the rest of his wine. He poured another glass once he was finished with his and walked toward her. 

“Do you want some?” he asked her.

She said nothing. He waited for a few more wanting her to beg for the wine, but she said nothing. 

“Well since you don’t want it, it will just have to go to waste,” he said idly. 

And with that, he tilted the cup and let all its contents pour all over Arya. Her tunic and breeches she had been wearing since last night got soaked with wine. Her dark hair dripped and she felt the wine run down her face. Arya tried to get the knife she kept on the waistband of her breeches but found nothing. Ramsay walked toward the table once again, before sitting on a chair a dagger spinning in between his index fingers.

“Don’t try looking for any weapon. I personally took the job in inspecting you for any weapon,” he said with a grin, “after the fiasco you caused yesterday, I needed to make sure you didn’t harm anybody else.”

Arya felt her face heating up. He had ‘inspected’ her and she knew very well that she never wore any small clothes. She normally didn’t mind being bare in front of a guy, especially after living with all men most of her life. But this was different for some reason.

“No need to blush Lady Arya, there wasn’t much there to see or touch for that matter,” he sneered. 

“You should know,” she sneered back, “how many whores have you forced to lie to you about the size of your cock?”

Ramsay laughed loudly. It shocked Arya, she never knew this man was capable of even laughing. 

“You have no idea what you are talking about Arya. Maybe one day I will give you the pleasure of sharing my bed.”

Arya’s face twisted in disgust. She would never want to share a bed with Ramsay Bolton. He stood up and began to walk to the door. He stopped before exiting. 

“I might even share it with you tonight,” he challenged before exiting. 

 

JON

 

Jon sat at his desk, lost in thought. 

“What troubles you?” He hadn't heard Melisandre enter the room.

“I killed a boy,” he whispered, “a boy. Younger than either of my sisters. Even younger than Rickon.”

“Jon,” she said as she moved slowly toward him, “the past is filled with darkness, what is to come is even darker.”

Jon looked at her. Shocked she could take the news of his wrongdoings do easily. What did she know about killing the young and innocent? 

“I am sure you didn't come to talk to me about my troubles,” he stood up, “so what is the reason you came.”

“I have seen images in the flames,” she paused to recapture what she saw, “I saw eyes, many different colors, until I only saw grey stormy eyes. They belonged to an assassin. She will be coming… Arya.”

Jon jumped at the sound of her name. Arya. His little sister. It can't be. He had heard many stories about where she may be but they all ended with a tragic death.

“She is dead,” he said.

“The only ones that are dead are those that she has killed.”

Jon leaned back against his desk trying to make sense of everything. 

Melisandre made her way to the door before stopping and saying, “and more darkness comes with her,” before exiting and leaving Jon more in thought than before.

 

ARYA

 

Arya sat in a pool of wine for about an hour, before a few servants came in to clean her up. Two of them brought a copper tub and settled it down on the corner near the barred window. They began to fill the tub with hot water while Arya sat watching them, still chained up. 

Arya noticed that all the servants that had entered were young women, maybe a year or two older.They all wore the same attire, a sheer almost transparent gown that reached down to their knees. It wasn’t the proper clothes any servant from any house would wear. She wondered why Ramsay would have them dress like this. She began to realize why Ramsay dressed them like this when the blond haired servant bent over and a bite mark appeared on her upper thigh. Arya noticed all of them had some bruises or marks on their skin, mostly near their neck or legs. Arya felt disgusted toward Ramsay’s action and chastised herself for giving into him.

One of the guards came, unfastened her chains, and left almost immediately after doing so. She felt sore all over when she stood up but walked toward the tub. Arya knew there was no use in trying to escape because there were obviously guards guarding at almost all times. Two women stood near the door watching her while the other helped her out of her clothes. 

She quickly unchanged and hopped into the tub. The water burned because it had not yet cooled, but she didn’t care. Arya let the women scrub her body without complaint. 

“Whose chambers are these?” Arya asked as the women scrubbed her hair.

“These are our master’s chambers,” she replied.

Master? Arya thought.

“You are very lucky,” she continued, “master has never had a girl in here before, not even Sansa.”

“Really?” Arya questioned, “I wonder where he fucks all of you…”

The women turned crimson red at Arya’s question but replied either way, “there are special rooms for that.”

“Special rooms?”

“Nothing too special, just a bed and playthings,” at that the servants blushed.

“What are your names?”

“I’m Natalia. The brunette one is Stephanie and the blond one Sophia.”

“Natalia where are these ‘special’ rooms,” you could hear Arya’s disgust when she said special.

“Near the dungeons down below,” Natalia said wearily. 

They didn’t speak after that. Natalia was eventually able to clean and brush her hair. When they were done drying Arya, they began to clean up. She looked around for her clothes, but couldn’t find it.

“My clothes?” she asked them. 

“My Lady,” Stephanie said, “our master did not send out any clothes for you.”

“What am I supposed to wear then?”

They looked at one another but said nothing. They left Arya bare naked in the bastard’s chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

ARYA 

 

Arya searched the wardrobe for any clothes that could be for her but found none. She decided on a dark fur coat which was oversized for her petite frame. There was nothing to hold it close for her so she held it close with her hands. It dragged behind her as she walked around the room. 

The room was fairly large, but it didn’t contain much. There was the red velvet bed at the center of the back wall of the room. It seemed very comfy with all it’s furs and feather pillows that covered about half the bed. There was also the table that had the wine pitcher and cups in one corner of the room. The wardrobe was across from the bed and there was another door that led to the restroom. The mess from the wine had been cleaned up by one of the servants. 

Arya went to the pitcher and poured herself some wine. Once her thirst had calmed, she set out looking for any weapon in the room. She searched for about half an hour and found nothing. Not even the dagger that Ramsay had been twirling in his fingers earlier that day. She gave up on looking and went to the bed. 

She stood in front of it and realized that if she and Ramsay had to share the bed she would certainly not let him sleep next to her. She threw all the sheets and pillows of the bed and slowly began to place everything in a certain manner.She had built a pillow wall that split the bed in half. She had also taken most of the furs and had left a few for Ramsay on his side of the bed. She took the left side of the bed which was closest to the window. The window was small and had thick metal bars. 

For a what seemed like a few moments Arya sat looking out the window thinking about how it used to be before they had left for King's Landing. She missed her family, especially Jon. She hadn’t heard much from him since she had arrived. She knew about him becoming lord commander but hadn’t heard anything else. She hoped that Sansa had escaped and was on her way to the Wall now. Arya was confused on Sansa’s insistence on taking Theon with her even after he had murdered her brothers.

The footsteps outside her chamber were growing louder and Arya snapped out of her thoughts. The sun had almost set. She wrapped the coat more tightly around her as the door opened. Ramsay locked the door behind him and looked at her on the bed. He looked at what she had done and gave her an amused smile.

“You know,” he said as he moved toward her, “that won’t stop me having you by my side.”

“It was worth a try.” 

He stood in front of her in between her dangling legs. 

“And this,” he said as he tried to remove his coat from her, “won’t stop me from fucking you. Nothing will stop me. Not even you Lady Arya.”

Ramsay fought Arya to remove the coat, but she held onto it even tighter. He gave up on the coat and pushed her back onto the bed and spread her legs. He placed his hands firmly on her hips and brought her closer to him. He took of his shirt and looked down at her. She let go of the coat at that moment and he used his large hands to play with her boobs. He stroked and pinched her nipples harshly, she responded by moaning a little and arching her back toward his touch. Ramsay’s eyes burned with longing desire to have her. She sat up again her coat falling off completely. She straddled his waist with her legs and put one hand around his neck. 

In one swift motion Arya spun herself around him and planted her feet on the ground. She kicked the back of his knee causing him to lose balance and fall to his knees. With the hand around his neck she pushed his head face down on the mattress. With her other hand she pulled one of his arms behind his back painfully. It all happened so quickly, Ramsay didn’t have time to stop her.

“You were saying bastard,” she said mockingly as she bent down near his ear, “nothing would stop you? Am I right? Not even me? Poor helpless Arya.”

She was purposely teasing him for doubting her abilities on stopping him. In all her years of training and living with all men, she had learned a thing or two about a man’s weakness. Any man could be seduced under a woman’s will, no matter who it is.

“Tell me Snow, what made you think I would give in so easily?”

“I will have you -”

“What killed? I don’t fear death. Valar morghulis,” she whispered, “Or maybe you will have me flayed. I wonder how the North will react to that. You no longer have Sansa and either way your marriage was illicit. Sansa never broke her vows to Tyrion Lannister which means she is technically still married to him. So that makes me your key to the North. So tell me Ramsay, what are you going to do?”

Ramsay growled at her and she laughed. At that moment there was a knock from the door. Arya let go of Ramsay and hopped happily back on the bed. 

“Master the food is here,” came a woman’s voice.

Ramsay stood up and walked toward the door and unlocked it. His hand was on the handle when he turned around to look at Arya.

“Cover up,” he barked.

Arya had forgotten about her nakedness and quickly put the coat back on. Her face was flushed when Ramsay opened the door. There was no doubt what people would be assuming. The servants shot Arya a jealous looks as they set the food down. 

Damn what is up with them? She thought, they couldn’t possibly be jealous of the idea of Ramsey and I in bed. What was there to be jealous? Him? Impossible. He couldn’t be that good. 

When the table had been set most of the servants left, but one or two lingered.

“Leave,” Ramsay ordered. 

Once they had left Arya burst out laughing. 

Ramsay didn’t even look at her direction before sneering at her, “what?”

“They… they are just so desperate,” Arya said between laughters.

Ramsay didn’t comment anything and began eating. Arya stood up and went to see what was served. There was lots of meat which was mostly all rare. There was also bread and potato. She picked up her plate and served the most cooked pieces of meat she could find. She grabbed three bread rolls and two spoonful of potatoes. She had been famished and ate hungrily. It was hard to eat and try to hold her cloak at the same time. Yet, she devoured her food even before Ramsay finished eating his. He stared shocked to see she had finished everything on her plate. 

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Yesterday. Two squirrels for dinner.”

“And yet you can’t grow an ass or boobs.”

She glared at him. She hated when he would comment on her figure. She used to be not that self conscious, but with Ramsay it was getting harder. He stood up and made his way toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Arya asked.

“With one of my ‘desperate’ whores.”

Before she could reply he opened the door and slammed it behind him. 

She went back to their bed and tried to get some sleep. She laid in bed as someone cleaned the table. She stayed awake for many hours thinking about once again her family, but also about with whom Ramsey has with that night. 

It was past midnight when she heard Ramsay returning. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He lit a candle and looked down at Arya lying awake on his bed. He slowly removed the breeches for he had already removed his shirt earlier that day. 

“What are you doing?” Arya demanded.

“I’m going to bed, if that isn’t obvious enough,” he sarcastically replied. 

He had no trousers under. Arya tried to look away but she was mesmerized. She had been bloody wrong about his size. She licked her lips, showing her wanting of him.

“Does the stark bitch like what she sees?”

Arya snapped out of her daze and looked at Ramsay in the eyes as her face flushed red.

“Shut the fuck up before I chop it off.”

Ramsey snickered and blew out the candle. He got under the covers next to her. Arya turned away from him and tried to scoot away, but Ramsay grabbed her bare hip and pulled her against him. 

“Let go Ramsay! It’s hot.”

She tried to squirm away from him, but it only made things worse. He tore the coat off of her and threw it on the ground. They were both now completely naked. She tried once again to get out of his strong arms, but felt him growing hard between her back legs. He made a hissing sound.

“Stop moving Arya!”

“Then let go Ramsay!”

He only pulled her closer toward his hardening shaft. She stopped moving and let it be. She could feel him smirking against her skin. It didn’t take her long after that to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

ARYA 

 

The sun began to rise and Arya woke up thinking it had all just been a bad dream. She opened her eyes to find herself facing Ramsay unlike the night before. Her leg was wrapped around his waist and her hands on his chest. He had one hand on her leg and the other was groping her breast roughly. His dick was perked up in between her slit, but not inside. 

She tried to move but wasn’t able.

“Ramsay,” she whispered yelled, “Ramsay wake up.”

He groaned a little but went back to bed.

“Ramsay come on wake up!”

He made a moaning noise this time but was still asleep. Arya moved one hand from his chest and pinched his cheek. He flinched but slept. He looked so peaceful sleeping, almost angelic. Arya traced his face. She reached his lips and felt them with her thumb. They were smooth but cracked. She felt them over again, but this time he took her thumb into his mouth and sucked on it. She gasped in shock but did not remove her thumb. 

His hand was slowly beginning to move up her leg. His hand moved to her inner thigh in between her legs. She squirmed at his touch as her breath got heavier. He opened her flaps slowly and felt her numb. She was already very wet. She moaned loudly. This caused him to wake up. 

He looked into her gray stormy eyes as he shoved a finger inside her. She arched her back as he began pumping inside of her. He enjoyed the silky feeling of her small walls around his finger. His other hand played with her nipples, giving each of them attention.He gradually added a second finger and shoved inside her even faster. He watched her the whole time as her eyes grew with ecstasy. She was so close and so was he. He had gotten so hard by watching her react to his touch. He pumped inside her harder and faster. He didn’t have to add a third finger when she came all over his hand. 

It took all her strength to not moan out his name. She didn’t want to make thing uncomfortable between her and him.

He used the hand with her cum to finish himself off. Her orgasm settled just in time to see him spill his seed all over her thighs. It made her cum all over again. 

He too didn’t moan out her name. 

They both layed on their backs breathing heavily. They didn’t look or say anything to each other. They were both shocked at how they had reacted to each others touch. 

Normally Ramsay would have had to fuck a woman for about half an hour, causing the woman to come several times, before he got his release. But with Arya, she hadn’t even touched him, it only took the look on her face as she finally released herself to get him to come. He was somewhat frightened and astonished at the power she had over him.

Arya laid scolding herself for her stupidity. What were you thinking you, idiot? Why didn’t you stop him? He was with your sister for God's sake. Your family would be so ashamed of you. But not Jon, she thought. Especially Jon! Came the little voice in her head. I am overreacting. It was nothing. He has done this to a countless number of woman. Her head swarmed with so many thoughts. 

Gradually she stood up and went to the restroom. It was an average sized restroom. There was only a toilet and a small wash basin. Arya grabbed the cloth next to the wash basin and began to clean herself. She wasn’t sure whose cum she was cleaning but as she began to clean it off, she saw that there were red marks all over her legs.She quickly cleaned herself and began to look down at her body. Both on her legs and hips she could shape out Ramsay's hands. Her nipples were swollen and bright pink. 

There was a knock on the door and a voice of a girl came announcing that breakfast was ready. She heard the door open and the table being set. Once it sounded like they had finished, Arya cracked open the door and stuck her head out. She saw a girl about a year younger than her still in the room. Ramsay sat in a chair eating away at his food. He hadn’t fully and was only in his breeches. He was more decent than she was for she had not brought the coat with her to the bathroom. 

Ramsay spotted her and smirked. He clearly knew she had no clothes on. 

“Well come out,” he urged, “don’t be shy.”

She glared at him and turned her head toward the girl. 

“If you could please pass me the coat on the bed.”

The girl began to walk toward the bed, but Ramsay stopped her.

“Don’t,” he told her. 

The girl looked between Ramsey and Arya unsure of what to do. 

“But milord, the lady is indecent,” the girl proclaimed.

From the way the girl called Ramsay milord instead of master, showed that she was new to the castle.

She should not have gone against Ramsay’s wishes because the next thing that happened came to a shock both to her and Arya. Ramsay slapped her which flung her to the ground. He then proceeded to yank her by the hair and punching her hard in the gut. The girl yelled out loud in pain and tried to crawl away from him. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are,” Ramsay yelled, “defying my orders!”

Arya left the bathroom and ran toward Ramsay to stop him from harming the girl. Ramsay kicked the girl in the face which made her scream even louder. Arya jumped in between Ramsay and the girl.

“Move!”

“Ramsay stop!”

Ramsay raised his fist and punched Arya on the side of her face near her temple. She didn’t fall like the girl had, but did stumble a little. She was shocked and she looked up at him, her eyes burning with hatred. 

“How dare you!” Arya shouted. 

She lunged herself at him and punched him in the gut. He was taken aback and Arya punched him again in the same place. Ramsay responded quickly this time by pushing her hard against the wall nearby and pinning her down. If only Arya had a sword he would be dead in seconds. She hadn’t taken much interest in hand to hand combat when she was training because she thought she would always have a weapon in hand. She was so wrong. 

Ramsay had both her arms pinned above her with one hand and had the other around her throat closing her airway. His knees pinned her legs down as she dangled in the air. He pressed harder on her throat. Arya began to see black spots forming in the corner of her eye. She tried to think of a way to get out of this situation, but it got harder by the lack of oxygen. Ramsay’s menacing eyes looked at her but her vision was fading because of the quickly growing black spots. Arya squeezed her leg out of his grip and kneed him as hard as she could in the balls. He grunted out in pain and let her go. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. She coughed up a bit of blood and when she recovered she looked around to see he had vanished. 

Arya sat up and winced at the pain. She was cold, exhausted, and naked.

She saw the girl on the floor with a pool of her own blood around her. Arya slowly crawled toward the girl. She grabbed the girl's wrist and felt for a pulse. At first, she didn’t feel anything but then she felt a small thud on from the girl’s wrist. Arya’s sighed in relief.

Arya could feel her body slowly shutting down. Before she knew it she passed out next to the girl in the pool of blood.


	6. Chapter 6

ARYA 

 

The sharp pain of hunger is what caused Arya to wake up. She was no longer on the ground next to the girl but in a small uncomfortable cot. She was also no longer in Ramsay’s chambers. She could faintly smell the blood in her hair, but she had obviously been washed very well. There was only one light source in the small room. It was from a locked lantern near the door. There was only a toilet, besides the cot in the room. It was much colder in here than in Ramsay’s room. She only had a small wool blanket to keep her warm. For some reason, she was still naked as she had been since she had met Ramsay.

I hate him, she thought. I will kill him. Slowly. Let him suffer for several days before finally killing him off.

Arya continued to lay on the bed as she thought of the many ways she could kill Ramsay. 

She heard footsteps outside the door and sat up with a lot of pain. The light of the hallway spilled into her room as someone entered. An old woman in her late seventies entered. She had two pieces of bread and a cup of water in hand. The door closed behind her. 

“This is for you, my lady,” she said as she handed her the bread and water.

Arya graciously took it and attempted to devour it. Her left side of her face hurt like a bitch so she had to eat slowly. The women stayed in the room watching her and Arya gave her a puzzled look. 

“I’m sorry my lady but Lord Ramsay ordered me not leave until you finished,” the old women informed.

Arya swallowed the piece of stale bread she had been chewing and drank some water.

She looked at the woman again and asked, “what’s your name?”

Her voice came out very raspy and dry. 

“Maricel, my lady.”

She took another bite of the bread and chewed slowly. 

“Maricel, can I ask you a question?”

“Well, of course, my lady.”

“Please call me Arya.”

“I fear I can not my lady.”

Arya understood right away. Ramsay would kill the old woman if he heard her call Arya by her first name.

“Very well,” she said, “I want to know what happened to the girl?”

“I’m sorry my lady, but I can’t tell you about the whereabouts of Ava.”

Ava. She almost died trying to get me my coat… Ramsay’s coat. 

Arya continued to eat away at her bread. When she had finished, Maricel took the cup and left.

 

SANSA

 

For days she had been seeing the wall from afar and now she was finally there. Standing at the gates of castle black. It had been a little over five weeks since she had left Winterfell. 

She thought about many things, but most of all she thought about her mother. How disappointed Catelyn would have been after knowing everything that had happened. For standing by Joffrey side. For not trying harder to save her father. For being Cersei’s puppet. For leaving Arya behind with that bastard. At the woman she had now become.

She needed to amend things. She could never fix what she did at Kings Landing, but she could save her sister and take back her family's home. She would live for her family now.

There was a sound of a horn announcing their arrival. It took a few moments for somebody to finally open that gates. She rode in with Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne. She had crossed paths with them as she and Theon had been chased my Ramsay's hounds. They wouldn't have lived if not for Brienne and Podrick. Theon had departed from them and was on his way back to his family now, at the Iron Islands. 

Upon entering many men surrounded them. Most of them had a look of lust upon their face. Sansa was used to that look. All her life she had gotten it, especially after she had flowered into a woman. She unmounted her horse and looked among the to see if her brother was one of them.

 

JON

 

Jon heard the sound of the horn and immediately got up. Nobody from outside the wall had come in weeks. 

Arya was the first name that popped to his mind. 

This could be her, he thought. 

He barged outside and looked to see who it was. There was a woman dressed as a warrior, with blond hair. And a skinny squire mounted next to her. What caught his attention was the person who had already unmounted their horse. Their back was to him and the good of their coat covered their hair and face. 

It was a tall figure, maybe Arya had grown tall. You could tell, even with the coat on, this person was a woman.

She slowly turned around and brought down her coat. Green Tully eyes stared back at him.

He stood shocked he couldn't believe it, it was Sansa.

 

ARYA

 

For the next five weeks, things went by like this. Arya would wake up sore and stretch. Practiced with her invisible sword. Maricel would bring her three courses of bread every day. Clothes were not given to her. She got a wet rag to bath with about every three days.

Arya grew fond of Maricel, maybe because she was her only company all day. Maricel had served Roose Bolton before Ramsay killed him. Her father had traded her off for a pair of mules when she was nine. From there, she was sold off to many men and had had seven stillborn children. She came to be at the castle when she was sold off to one of Roose Bolton’s friends at the age of thirty. He died in battle and young Roose took pity on her and gave her a job at the castle. She was much older than Roose and was more off a nan to him than anything.

Arya didn’t get any information about what was going on in Winterfell. She didn't ask Maricel for any information for she did not want her to be hurt, but instead asked the guards. They would ignore her and barely glance her way.

The days slowly grew colder and she became sick after two weeks of being down there. She grew a fever from the lack of nutrition and lack of warmth. 

One extremely winter day, Maricel was called up to Ramsay in his solar. He stood calmly against his desk waiting for her to arrive. He wanted to know what was happening with Arya and called the older woman. 

Maricel came to bring her morning bread and found her still asleep. Maricel hadn't seen her sleep since the first time she had seen. 

“Lady Arya?” Maricel said softly not trying to startle her. 

Arya didn't even flinch a little so she tried again, but this time shook her bare shoulder lightly, “wake up Lady Arya your breakfast is here.”

Arya barely opened one eye when she collapsed again. Maricel jumped up and ran out the door and yelled for help. The two guards down the hallway came rushing toward her. 

“It’s Lady Arya,” She said panting a little.

The two guards cautiously stepped into the room. The younger man, with the light brunette hair, began to approach her with ease.

“Don’t” the older man said sticking out his hand to stop him, “she could be faking for all we know.”

“Or she could be dead for all we know,” the younger man said pushing past the older man’s arm.

He squatted down and reached out one hand to grab her wrist lightly. Her small wrist was clammy and was so pale almost all her veins were visible. He felt a small pulse, so he began to feel her forehead. It was burning hotter than the sun.

“She has a fever,” he said as he stood up and began to walk toward the door, “have the nurse check her and inform Lord Ramsay.”

The nurse was shocked to hear the younger man call Ramsay by his first name. She got out of her shock quickly and ran to fetch the nurse.

The older man was outside the door waiting for the younger man.

“He will have you killed if knew you had touched her,” the older man snarled.

“And how will he know?”

“People talk.”

“As far as I am concerned we are the only people who know,” he stepped closer toward him, a dark look on his face. He easily towered over the old man making him more fearsome, “and you wouldn’t tell, now would you Aldrich?”

“No not a word from me.”

“Good,” he said as he stepped back and walked to his post.


	7. Chapter 7

SANSA

 

Her reunion with Jon was warm and short. They now sat in the empty dining hall. She was eating porridge, well what seemed to be porridge. Once she had finished she set her bowl down and grabbed a warm cup of ale that Jon had given her. 

He hadn't said much since her arrival. He still hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing her.

“You seemed shock to see me,” she paused, “and even a little disappointed. Were you awaiting somebody else?”

Jon looked up at her, “no Sansa don't think like that. Of course I am glad to see you. It's just, you are right, I thought you would be someone else.”

“Who?”

“Arya.”

Gods does he know already, she thought. 

“Arya?”

“Yes. This red priestess told me she would be coming. I think she might have gotten the wrong sister,” he chuckled.

 

JON

 

But she had specifically said grey eyes, he thought. 

“For all we know,” he continued, his voice getting lower, “she could be dea-”

“She isn't,” Sansa interrupted.

“Sansa, we have to accept the fact that she could be-”

“No Jon, she isn't,” she let out a breath of air she had been holding, “I… I don't know the state of her condition, but I know she is alive.”

“How do you know? Have you seen her?” 

“Yes I have see-”

Jon jumped up like a child, “where? Where is she?”

“Jon please,” Sansa pleaded, “sit.”

Jon sat down once again next to her.

 

SANSA

 

I guess now is the time to tell him, she thought.

She took a deep breath in, “Jon, Arya is in Winterfell.”

“Winterfell? What is she doing there? Does she not know about Ramsay?”

“No she knows, she knows very well.”

“Then why the hell is she there?”

“Stop interrupting me,” Jon sat quietly, “she came to me one night, when I was in Winterfell. I didn't recognize her at first. She has changed so much Jon. She is a grown woman. She is beautiful, like our Aunt Lyanna. She is strong, very strong, stronger than the average man. She is also very… deadly.”

Jon listened as closely as possible. 

“She came to save me from Ramsay. We ran to the edge of the wall. We were quickly being surrounded by guards. She told us to jump, that she would jump right after us.”

“Who is us?” Jon asked.

“Me and,” gods she did not want to say, “...Theon.”

“Theon?!”

“Jon listen.”

He quieted down once again.

“We did jump. And we ran. Ran to where she had told us to run. Once we arrived to her horse I looked back and,” tears filled her eyes just like that night, “she wasn't behind. She hadn't jumped like she had promis-”

Jon stood up abruptly. He stared down Sansa his eyes filled with hated. 

“You ran away with arse who killed our brothers! You-”

“He didn't kill them Jon,” Sansa cried.

“You left our sister to die with that monster!”

“Jon let me explai-”

“And you come here seeking refuge after everything you have done! Not even ashamed about what you did! You left her as if your life had meant more than hers!” 

Sansa sobbed. She knew Jon would be mad but she never imagined he would be this mad.

“Family. Duty. Honor,” he spat, “you're mother was a Tully was she not? You aren't a Tully yourself though. You lack all those qualities.”

He took a few deep breaths in. 

“She meant the world to me,” he whispered.

“J-Jon,” Sansa tried speaking as she continued to sob, “let me -”

Jon turned around and stormed out before she could finish. Leaving Sansa in a pool of her own tears. 

 

ARYA

 

Arya woke up, her body still heavy with sleep. She looked around and saw she was once again in Ramsay’s room. She could see from the window it was still very dark outside.

Maybe it was a just a dream, she thought to herself.

She faintly remembered the events that had led up to her being once again in Ramsay’s room. She had awoken that morning and barely being able to get on her two feet. She stood for a few seconds before her legs gave out and she crashed on the floor. She used what strength she had left to pull herself onto the cot and before falling asleep once again. She heard voices all around her. There words were not audible but she could distinguish; it was a man or men and what seemed to be Maricel. She wanted to get up but couldn't and it didn't take long for her body to completely give out. And now she has here back in Ramsay's bed.

Her body was still very sore but she managed to stand up and stretch her legs and arms. She heard the door of the chamber being unlocked and it was then she realized her nakedness.

Of course, she thought.

She got back under the covers and pulled them all the way up to her chin. She expected Ramsay to enter, but instead entered a man. A tall man with short brunette hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to gleam like stars. He was well built and was quite handsome. He stood tall and proud, like any lord or king would. He came in and smiled once his eyes had landed on Arya. He turned back to the door and kindly ordered one of the servants to bring up food. 

Arya was puzzled at how this man was able to enter Ramsay's room and give orders without being killed in that instant by Ramsay himself. He turned his attention back to Arya, a warm smile on his face.

He bowed as he said, “it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Arya.”

Arya wasn't sure what to say at first but finally was able to manage, “it's a pleasure to meet you to Sir- ugh.”

Her voice was dry and weak. The man seemed to realize, for he asked water to be brought up immediately.

“My apologies my lady, I am Domeric Bolton.”

She had heard that name before, she knew it.

“B-Bolton?” 

“Yes my lady.”

One of the servants brought up a pitcher of water and two cups. Domeric walked toward them and served a cup of water and brought it to Arya. Arya tried to reach for the cup with one hand and hold up the furs with another. Domeric must have realized for he took off his coat and handed it to Arya and turned around the cup still in his hands. Arya quickly threw the coat on and unlike the one she had ‘borrowed’ from Ramsay this one did have a buckle to fasten it. Arya stood up from the bed now and walked toward Domeric, his back still toward her.

She places a hand on his back shoulder and he jumped slightly at her touch.

He turned around and handed her the cup, “drink.” 

She drank all that water and handed Domeric back the cup. 

Where is Ramsay, she thought?

“My Lady I believe you should continue to try to rest after you have had you meal,” Domeric said.

He towered over her even more than Ramsay did. 

“Please don't call me that. And I am fine Domeric, thank you.” 

“Well enough to go out for a walk tomorrow morning?”

“A walk?” Arya said happily, she would finally be let out if this hell hole, “but Ramsay, he wouldn't let me. He would have your tongue that you even brought up the idea.”

Domeric threw his head back laughing, “are you scared of him Arya?”

“No. Of course not! I am surprised you aren't though.”

“Me scared? Of what? My little brother?” He said, “Ramsay can't do anything to me.” 

“Your brother?”

In that moment somebody came in and brought in her meal. She quickly sat down at the chair and began to devour her food. She felt Domeric’s hand on her shoulders.

“Slow down Arya or you will just end up throwing it all up.” 

Arya slowed down her eating. Domeric sat down at the other chair and silently waited for her to finish eating. She finished all her food and drank the water. 

“Tell me Arya,” he started, “what color would you like your gown for tomorrow?”

“A gown?”

“Yes. You couldn't possible want to stay in that fur coat all day?”

“It would be much preferable than a gown,” Arya remarked.

He chuckled a little, “you can stay in the fur coat all you'd like.”

“A tunic and breeches would be nice too.”

“Of course Arya, I will have your seamstress make them for you.”

Arya smiled a little. She hadn't had anybody be so kind to her in these past few months, it was nice. 

“Domeric?” She began to ask, “where is Ramsay?”

“Am I not good enough company?” Domeric said, a dramatic shocked look on his face.

“No! You are perfect company. I was just-”

“I am only joking Arya,” he smiled, “he is, I believe with one of his whores or out hunting one of them. It has all he has been doing these last few days you have been asleep.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“4 days. And may I remark, you're snore is adorable while you sleep.”

Arya looked baffled, “I don't snore!”

“Oh yes you do. It is a little something like this” he mimicked her snores. 

Arya lightly punched his arm and laughed it off as well.

“I should let you sleep now,” he said standing up, “I will be back early in the morrow for our walk.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost midnight,” he said, “don't worry, the lovely Ramsay will be back shortly.”

He ruffled her hair, the way Jon used to do it.

“If he ever hurts you Arya, come tell me, I will take care of it,” he said his dark brown eyes mesmerizing her.

“Yes I will,” she knew she wouldn't. It wasn't like her to go to others with her problems.

“Till tomorrow,” he said kissing her hand.

“Till tomorrow,” she replied. 

He left the room and she sat on the chair for a few more minutes thinking.

Domeric and Ramsay brothers, she thought. How is that even possible. They weren't anything alike. Domeric was kind and charming. Ramsay, he was just plain cruel and heartless. Domeric. Domeric? She knew she had heard that name before, but from where… Lord Bolton… Lady Bethany… Domeric! Of course! He had been Roose’s true born son. He had had a sickness from the bowels. He had been sent to live with his aunt Barbrey Dustin and nothing had been heard from him. Many believed he had died, especially after he renounced his title as Lord Bolton. He was also the one who had sought out Ramsay.

Her head started pounding so she stood up and made her way toward the bed. She realized she still had Domeric’s coat on. She took it off quickly and hid it under her side of the bed. She couldn't let Ramsay see her with it. She knew he would hurt him. I didn't matter who Domeric was, Ramsay would hurt him. She would have to find a better hiding place for it or find a way to give it back. 

She layed down and covered herself up. Only a few moments had passed before someone opened the door. She looked up and saw it was Ramsay.

“Ahhh my beautiful wife to be,” he said as he approached her on the bed a smirk on his face. His hands were bloody and his eyes looked sadistic. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “I hope you have learned your lesson.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys it took me forever to update. I started school over a couple months ago and I have just been so busy. Sorry for the delay, I will try to update more quicker. I hope you guys enjoy <3  
> *warning: this chapter has a lot of smut*

ARYA 

 

He kissed her forehead and whispered, “I hope you have learned your lesson.”

He grabbed her under the furs and placed her body under his. He tried kissing her but she turned her face. 

He grabbed her chin roughly and turned her face toward him, “no, you will let me do with you as I please, because you are mine.”

He bit down on her lip until blood was drawn. Arya wanted to fight but knew she was too weak and was somewhat enjoying this. He kissed her even more roughly than before. 

His lips moved slowly down her neck. His teeth biting and scraping as his lips sucked on her soft tender skin. He moved down slowly with his lips until they reached her breasts. He teased one nipple with his hand and the other with his mouth. He bit down on her nipple making her yelp and pinched the other roughly.

This made Arya shudder uncontrollably, she needed more. She wanted more.

One he had given each of her nipples the attention needed he continue to move down her body. He kissed her soft silky stomach and her hips. He grabbed both of Arya’s legs and threw it over his shoulder bringing her clit closer to him. 

He licked her slit teasingly which made Arya wrap her legs tighter around his neck almost suffocating him. This turned on Ramsay more than he already had been, and he hungrily began to suck on her. He nibbled her nub which made her jerk her hips up more to him. He placed one hand on her hip. With his other hand he roughly shoved his bloody fingers inside of her. He pumped in and out of her and continued to suck on her as well. Arya maimed loudly wanting to finally release herself. 

It didn't take long for Arya to almost reach her peak, when Ramsay pulled his fingers out and unwrapped her legs from his neck, leaving Arya unfinished. Arya grew angry at him for teasing her all the way to insanity and not finishing her off. She raised herself of the sheets to look at him.

“What the hell was that fo-”

She stopped when she saw Ramsay undoing his breeches. 

Oh no, Arya thought, he better not be planning on… 

“Ramsay?” she questioned.

He finished pulled down his breeches and out sprang out his cock. He was completely naked in front of her and she continued to stare at him.

“Oh Lady Arya, you can never stop yourself from staring,” he chuckled.

Arya swallowed even though her throat was very dry now. 

Ramsay approached her and she closed her legs. 

“What are you doing now?” he asked.

“We can't Ramsay.”

“Oh yes we can. And we will.”

At this he pushed her legs open, though it was a struggle since she kept trying to fight him. 

“Stop. What if I -”

At this Ramsay pushed himself deep into her. He didn't give her time to adjust before he pulled back and slammed into her. Arya yelled out in pain. Small tears formed on her face from the pain. He pulled back again and once again slammed into her. He continued this process and Arya’s screams turned into moans.

It hurt like hell, but Arya was enjoying it. She wrapped her legs tightly around him. Both his hands were in her breasts squeezing them.She bucked her hips up to meet his pace which proved to be very hard. It didn't take her long for her to reach her orgasm and cum all over his shaft, but he continued to bang into her.

Arya became better at meeting his pace and soon they had a rhythm going. Her legs were shaking but she kept a tight grip around him. Ramsay's back and forehead were beaded with sweat. He tried to hold restrain on himself as long as possible. It didn't take long for both of them to reach their orgasm. Arya came before he did, her walls clenched around him, which drove him mad. She saw he too was about to cum. 

“Ramsay pull out!” she yelled as she road out her orgasm. 

But he didn't, he came inside her. 

 

JON

 

He felt horrible for all the bad things he had told Sansa. He needed to find her and apologize. He was just so mad and scared in the moment, he couldn't stop himself from lashing out. It was late at night and he knew he would more than likely find her in her chambers. 

He reached her chamber door and knocked softly, to assure he didn’t wake her up if she was asleep. Jon heard nothing and waited for a while. 

He was about to leave when he heard a small meek voice, “Come in.” 

He opened the chamber door where he found his sister in a nightgown with a coat draping over her shoulders. Her eyes were red and buffy from long hours of crying. They were the only indication of her sadness. Her long hair was down and was perfectly placed.

“Sansa,” he started, “I came to apologize for-”

“Stop Jon. You've said enough. You have no need to apologize to me. You said it out of anger and I know you didn’t mean it.”

But he did mean it. He couldn’t tell her this. Right now, they both needed comfort to deal with the pain. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. 

“Come here,” he said. 

She crossed the room and wrapped her long slender arms around him and began sobbing. He wrapped his arms as well and let a few tears fall. They stayed there for a while before they both settled into her bed. He had never slept in the same bed as Sansa before. It didn’t feel the same as it had with Arya when they were younger. Sansa had laid her head on his chest and Jon wrapped his hands around her. 

He thought she was asleep when he heard her say, “you love her Jon.”

He knew who she was referring to. 

“More than anything in this world.”

When Sansa woke up Jon had left already left. Leaving her once again, alone in her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters, setting, and plot belong to George R.R. Martin. I'm only changing the plot for the story. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
